


The Two Of Us

by Serenity1



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: 50 Sentences, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: 50 sentences of the relationship of Monty Burns and Waylon Smithers.
Relationships: Charles Montgomery Burns/Waylon Smithers, Homer Simpson/Marge Simpson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Two Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe the simpsons!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the story!
> 
> \------------

1\. Meeting

"Sir, there's a meeting with the board of directors today, do you want me to cancel it?" Waylon asked his boss, Mr. Burns who was sitting at his desk with an angry look on his face.

2\. Date

"I got a dinner date tonight so I won't be at the mansion till late, sir," Waylon said to Mr. Burns who was staring at him with a look, Waylon gulped, "I'll drop you off at the mansion right after work," he added nervously and yet no response.

3\. Mall

"I can't believe you asked me here to see this mall," Burns said annoyed, "this mall will be demolished!" He added to Maxine Lombard as he looks around and saw his assistant: Waylon Smithers walking hand-in-hand with another man.

4\. Refuse

"I can't do what you're asking me sir," Waylon said shaking his head, "my love life isn't part of work and I refuse to end my relationship with my new boyfriend cause you think it isn't right," Waylon snapped angrily as Burns was gaping at him.

5\. Destroy

"Are you going to try and destroy Springfield again, sir?! It didn't happen the last time," Waylon said as he was watching Burns looking at a model of Springfield.

6\. Maxine

"Maybe you're jealous," Maxine said to Burns one day, "probably that's why we didn't work out as you secretly have a thing for Smithers," she said.

7\. Simpson

"I can't believe you actually did that," Homer Simpson said laughing as he sat beside his wife at the table, "who knew that the assistant has the guts to talk that way to Mr. Burns," he said smirking as both Waylon and Merge were giving him a 'look.'

8\. Springfield

"Are you sure this is what you want, Monty? We don't have to tell everyone in Springfield about our relationship, we can still hide it," Waylon said.

9\. Bickering

"Of course I'm jealous, Waylon!" Burns exclaimed as Waylon's eyes widened on hearing his name on his lips, "I shouldn't be feeling this way because I am not GAY!" He said as the two were bickering in the office.

10\. Age

Burns sighed as he and Waylon arrived back at the mansion, "did you see the disgusting look on their faces? A lot of people are disgusted cause of our age differences," he said unhappily.

11\. Kiss

Waylon was panting as he stares at Burns who had given them their first kiss inside the mansion, unlike before with Waylon who gave a one-sided kiss to the latter.

12\. Employee

"Perhaps we should release the hounds," Burns suggested as he sees another employee quit, "that's the tenth employee who left after our revelation," he said to Waylon.

13\. Move

"Why don't you move into the mansion, Waylon?" Burns asked one night, "you can put all your stuff into one of the guest bedrooms while you sleep here with me," he said as Burns was looking at Waylon who was staring back with wide eyes.

14\. Hug

"Maybe this isn't a good idea during work hours," Waylon said looking out the office window as his lover hug him, "what if someone sees us?" He asked as the other ignored him and kisses his neck.

15\. Ex

"It's nice to see you again, Waylon," Waylon's ex-boyfriend said as Waylon fidgeted nervously, "I see you're doing well," he said as he looks over to Burns who was giving him a death glare.

16\. Ransom

Burns was pacing in his office as he had just gotten a ransom note! He had no idea what to do and how to get Waylon back safe and sound.

17\. Vacation

"Relax a bit, Monty! We're on vacation," Waylon said smiling as he was laying on the bed, "I booked us the entire floor so we can be as loud as we want," he teased as he sees Burns's face turn bright red.

18\. Overhear

"Can you believe Mr. Burns have changed?" Carl's voice asked his two friends as Waylon hid behind the corner wall to overhear their conversation, "he even gave me a raise when I went and see him just now! It's like, his entirely a different person now," Carl said frowning. 

19\. Sex

"Of course I have sex before, Waylon! You can pound me with that cock of yours whatever way you like it," Burns lies angrily as he had never have sex with a man before.

20\. Secrets

"You're keeping secrets from me, Monty! What is it? Are you ashame of me or this relationship? What are you not telling me?!" Waylon asked angrily.

21\. Terminate

"I hereby terminate you, today, Mr. Waylon Smithers," Burns said in his authority voice as he looks at Waylon, "we can't work together in this circumstances, our relationship ends as well," he added.

22\. Ended

"Are you happy now?! I ended everything just to keep W….Smithers safe," Burns said slowly as he looks at the man in front of him, "now get out off Springfield, just like you promised," he said angrily.

23\. Drunk

Waylon was drunk as he was drinking heavily at a gay bar in downtown of Springfield, he didn't care what happens to him tonight.

24\. Change

Homer shook his head as he was walking with his two friends in the parking lot, "that isn't like Mr. Burns at all to fire Mr. Smithers! You said it yourself, Carl: Mr. Burns have changed," he said. 

25\. Jail

"Hey! Wake up, Mr. Smithers! Someone is here to set you free," Chief Wiggum said as Waylon looks up slowly and saw Maxine Lombard who was giving him an unhappy 'look.'

26\. Park

Waylon sat at a bench in the park as he was feeding the ducks in front of him, he was thinking of what happened the past few days and what Maxine have told him about what Monty did for him.

27\. Apartment

Waylon didn't want to go to the mansion and get his stuff just yet, he bought an apartment as he was sure he and Monty needed some space.

28\. Gallery

Burns enters the formal art gallery event that he has been invited to, he looks around and across the room, he sees Waylon looking at a painting with a smile on his face.

29\. Crisis

"Perhaps we should ask Mr. Burns for help," Waylon piped up as he was in a city hall meeting, "I'm sure he doesn't want Springfield to be destroyed by someone else," he said nervously as there was murmur around him.

30\. Assistant 

"I need a new assistant," Burns said to Waylon, "you were the only one able to cope up with me," he added.

31\. Monty

"Why don't you call me by my first name while in private, Waylon? You can call me whatever you like," Burns said seeing Waylon smile.

32\. Barbecue

"Marge invited us for a barbecue with them this weekend," Waylon began, "she's hosting some kind of party," he said to Monty.

33\. Paparazzi 

Monty and Waylon were having a stroll in downtown Springfield one day when they were encountered by the paparazzi as flashes of lights blinded them.

34\. Media

Waylon shouldn't be nervous about the media that was in front of them! He looks over to Monty who was standing calmly behind the podium, how can he be so calm? Although this press conference is mostly about their relationship, it's also about the power plant. 

35\. Lawyer

"Where's my lawyer?! Smithers! Someone is trying to sue me because of a sexual allegation," Monty said angrily as Waylon gaped at the news.

36\. Stay

"Where's that ambulance, Simpson?! Waylon is losing a ton of blood here!" Monty exclaimed as he looks down at his lover who had a gun shot wound, "stay with me, Waylon," Monty said softly, "I need you."

37\. Care

"I'll be taking care of you while you rest in the mansion, Waylon," Monty said as Waylon was about to protest but Monty shook his head, "I took the liberty of leasing your apartment while you were in the hospital," he said making Waylon's eyes widened.

38\. Homer

"I know you and I don't really see eye-to-eye, Mr. Burns," Homer began nervously as he was in the office and talking to his boss, "but Marge and the kids wanted me to give you this get well soon card for Mr. Smithers!" He added as he gave the card, "Marge has been missing him," he explained with a shrug.

39\. Plant

"The plant has been miserable without you, Waylon! The employees needs you," Monty said sighing as he looks at Waylon, "they aren't used to me as a kind person yet," he added.

40\. Annoyed

"I know I invited more people than this," Marge said annoyed as she looks at her house party, "this was for Mr. Smithers! He has been coping inside the mansion for weeks," she said to Homer who looked disinterested as he was eyeing the beers on the table.

41\. Official

"Why not make our relationship official?" Waylon asked Monty, "um, get a marriage license?" He asked nervously making Monty's eyes widened.

42\. Smithers

"Can you believe that Smithers and Burns got hitched?!" Moe asked to Homer and his other patrons at the bar one day, "Smithers came in here the other day while all of you were at work and I saw his wedding ring on his finger," he explained.

43\. Looks

"I keep getting strange looks wherever I go, Monty," Waylon said frowning as he drove them to work, "perhaps we should tell everyone we're married," he suggested.

44\. Jealous

As Burns was walking in the hallway of the power plant, he saw Smithers talking to the new, young employee as the latter was going more close to him making Monty a bit jealous.

45\. Satisfaction 

"You don't have to do this, Monty," Waylon said nervously as he looks down at him, "I can give myself own satisfaction," he added as he gasped and moaned when Monty ignored him taking the cock in his mouth.

46\. Performance

"Was my performance good enough for you?" Monty asked as he laid down beside Waylon who had a smile on his face as he catches his breath.

47\. Writing

Burns was worried that if anything happens to him, Waylon might not be able to get his share in the marriage! At the end of the day, he needed to put it in writing on what'll Waylon will have just in case.

48\. Deserve

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Waylon," Monty said sighing happily as he and Waylon hugged one another.

49\. Fault

"It wasn't his fault!" Waylon yelled out as he put his arms out and tries to protect Monty from the towns people as he cowers from behind him, "it was someone else! I've been with Mr. Burns the entire night! He couldn't have done it!" Waylon exclaims as a blushed was forming on his face.

50\. Hospital

"I'll stay with you till you wake up, Waylon Smithers," Monty said softly as he sat beside him by the hospital bed, "I'm not going anywhere," he said confidently.

**Author's Note:**

> \----------
> 
> End.
> 
> This was indeed a bit of a challenge for me since I haven't been watching the simpsons lately but I did watched most of the episodes with Burns and Smithers. 
> 
> I tried to coincide and not coincide with the show, heh.
> 
> How was it? Be on the lookout for more stories!


End file.
